Plushies!
by Psychotic Emo Kitty
Summary: Sora and Olette find four plushies in their parents attic room. Are these ordinary plushies, or are they not? Maleficent once again threatens the planet like she did 500 years ago. Can they stop her? Yes,summary sucks. DX Story is good! XD OC Bash.
1. Chapter 1

Psychotic: Hey, back with a new story. I will update sometime my others, but too lazy. I want people to review, I've seen alerts and favorites on my other tow stories, but almost noreviews. :(

Midnight: You need to update regularly...O.o

Psychotic: I want reviews.

Disclaimer: If I onwed Kingdom Hearts, i would have made it into a movie, Yaoi, and porn XD But sadly I don't own. T-T Enjoy.

Plushies!

Chapter 1

"Why did you drag me here again?" A brunet girl asked as she folded her legs under her body. Another younger brunet sat with them in her mother's room.

"Vincent asked me to marry him!" Yuffie squealed.

"That's great!" Both brunets squealed at the same time.

"Yup. Oh I came here to ask about Leon's birthday. What does he like? I want to give him something cute!" Yuffie said.

"My uncle doesn't like cute." The teen said with a smile on her emerald-green eyes.

"Olette, I will ruin Leon's pride. Sorry Aerith, got to go now. I have to ruin someone's pride. A.K.A your brother. Later." Yuffie waved and left.

"How did you even asked her Vince?" Sora asked as he sat next to his cousin.

"Easy. I propose to her on top of the mountain, where we first met. If she had said no, then I would have pushed her down and get on with my life." Vincent answered like he was talking about the weather.

"How romantic." Leon said rolling his eyes.

"When's the wedding?" Sora asked excited.

"I don't know. Probably when after the baby is born." Vincent said.

"You were going to push her down the mountain with your child!" Zack had wide eyes. When he first learned that Aerith was pregnant with twins at a very young age, he was so happy that he fainted.

"I was thinking. The way you said it sounded that I didn't love her at all." Leon heard Vincent say.

"LEON! I'm so going to ruin your pride tomorrow! I promise you!" Yuffie had weight on top of him. He glared up at the pregnant woman, who was jumping on top of him like a jump house.

"Yuffie, you're pregnant! You shouldn't be jumping like that. What if you lose the baby!" Olette gasped.

"Yuffie is indestructible. I'm sure our child will be fine." Vincent said from his spot.

"We'll stop by and wish you a happy birthday Leon." Yuffie bounced next to her fiancé waving excitedly.

"Why are they coming again?" Leon asked scratching his chin.

"Tomorrow is your twentieth birthday silly." Aerith smiled clasping her hands in front of her.

"Uncle Leon, when I turn twenty, I want to be just like you." Sora smiled as he hugged his favorite uncle.

"Thanks kid. Now go get ready. You have to go to Axel's and Reno's to finish that project. Olette, Demyx and Zexion finished early. Go." Leon pushed his nephew out the door and closed it in time when Sora turned around to look at them with a confused look.

"I see why you want to move out fast." Olette said as she made her way upstairs.

"If it weren't for college being so expensive, I would have moved out of here right when I turned eighteen." Leon groaned. He loved his nephew and niece, but sometimes they are too much. Olette is a little more serious than Sora. Oh a huge headache is coming. He went to go to his room and take a nap before school started. Which was at one in the afternoon. Lazy man.

Olette decided to go in the attic in her parents room. Her mother wouldn't let her go up there, she heard Sora enter his room from the window. She ignored him and opened the door that would lead her to the attic. She then climbed the stairs and crawled through the space, once she stood up, she walked the rest of the way.

Something caught her eye from the corner. She looked to her left and saw a chest that was glowing naturally out of nowhere. It was a white halo light surrounding it. Olette was about to go to it when a hand stopped her. She gasped and turned around to see her older brother with a smirk on his face.

"Mom said you can't be up here." Sora said.

"I know, but this chest is glowing. Don't you want to check what's inside of it." Olette said still staring at the glowing chest.

"Yeah, but we-" Sora was cut off as his necklace that he found started to glow, it was a silver necklace with a key. He found the necklace in his mother's room since he was six. He fell in love with it when he touched it, his mother must have forgotten about it, because she never once mentioned the necklace to them.

The necklace jerked forward taking Sora with it, making him fall on his face. Sora whined and rubbed his face as the necklace kept jerking him forward. He took the necklace off and pushed it inside the keyhole.

"Be careful. What if it's some sort of bomb?" Olette was shocked. Something you would only see in movies was happening in real life.

Sora nodded and turned the key to the left. They heard a click and the chest was opened. A light blue glow came out of it making both teens cover their eyes for a moment. Sora took his hands off first, he looked down to gasp as he saw the cutest things he's ever seen in his life. The cutest plushies he has ever seen in his life. Three blonds and a silver-haired one. They had big round eyes, the three blonds all had blue eyes and the one with silver hair had sea-foam eyes. Sora squeal and made a grab to the one with silver hair. Olette grabbed the three blonds and hugged them real tight.

She looked down to see four necklaces on the chest. One looked like an 'x' shape with sharp tips, the other one had a wolf head, the next one had a sun and the moon ying-yang, last and not least the last one was heart with a cross at the bottom of it. Olette touched them gently, the necklaces glowed and went to their owners.

"I know what Yuffie can give uncle Leon," Olette smirked.

"Oh your cruel. I'm keeping him." Sora smiled as he cuddled the silver-haired plushie.

Leon's Birthday! (A/N: I don't know when it is! DX)

"Happy birthday my baby brother." Aerith and Zack smiled as they gave him their present.

"Thanks," Leon took it. He opened it to reveal a small gunblade necklace. He has been having his eye on it for quite a while now, it was too expensive to buy it. Now that his older sister bought it, he loved her even more for buying him the gunblade necklace.

"My turn!" Axel shouted with a smirk. He handed Leon his present.

"I wonder what it is." Leon received the small thin box. He opened it, then threw it at Axel hitting him right in between his eyes. "I am not watching some gay porn video. I'm straight," Leon glared at Axel, who was laughing.

"I know, just wanted to see what was your reaction. Here's your present from me and Reno. He couldn't make it because Rude is fucking him." Axel dodged a vase that was aimed for his already injured face. He looked at Aerith's glare.

"Not in front of my children!" She hissed.

"Sorry," Axel sweat dropped.

"Idiot." Leon stared at the small box and gasped, the griever necklace he saw at the store the other day. He was planning to buy it when he received his next paycheck, it was expensive alright, but a little more cheaper than the gunblade necklace. Axel, his distance nephew, made it in his books. Since he and Axel are about the same age, the red-head being only nineteen, Axel could get away by calling Leon by his first name. They grew up together.

"Thanks," Leon muttered with a smirk.

"Mine! Mine! Pick mine dammit!" Yuffie said.

"Don't have a miscarriage, I'll pick yours." Leon heard Yuffie squeal. He opened the light box, he undid the bow and took off the wrapper and saw what was inside.

A big blue eyed, blond plushie was starring at him with huge eyes and a smile. He wore a sleeveless, high-collar black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black cloth on his arm; the cloth only covers his left arm and the bottom half of his waist making him look adorable.

"You like it? Olette, and Sora have one too! Well, Olette has two look-a-likes. Twin plushies!" Yuffie squealed as she hugged Vincent chocking the life out of the poor man.

"I hope that our child will not have your energy," Vincent sighed.

"We can play with our plushies Leon!" Sora hugged his with his strength. His plushie had on a light-grey sleeveless jacket with yellow trims on top and bottom, with a black shirt zipped up, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"I've got mine." Olette showed hers a pair of twins. Both had the same exact blond hair, waved to one side and the big blue eyes, if you look closely, one of the twin's eyes had a tint of grey, barley noticeable; and the other difference was that one of them had a jacket white on one side and black on the other, the collar of the jacket is red and pleated, under that he wears a grey vest and several white angular patterns on it. The plushie wears a high-necked, black shirt under all that. It also have a dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another armor on his left shoulder. His grey, black, and white shades of pants were balloon outward slightly before closing up halfway down his legs. A black and white checkered wristband with white edges. He wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest. His boots are a dull grey mixed with green.

"I like the other one better," Axel looked at the other twin. He had the same facial features. He had a black high-collar jacket with a zipper. Over his jacket he wears another jacket, unzipped and white instead of black and white like the other one, it had several black block designs and a grey hem at the end of each sleeve. The red collar was pleated and folded back. His two-colored pants also made him different from it's twin; the legs of his pants are beige with several buttons on the hem that looked like they are attached to the legs, and the other part is dark. His shoes wore grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. His wrist was black and white checkered, with black edges, and last, he wears a black ring and white on his fingers.

"Yeah, they're almost the same…" Olette said.

Leon decided to put the plushie down on his lap, it's big eyes starring at Leon's blue-grey. He played with the wolf necklace that the plushie wore around its neck, the head of a wolf, if the plushie were to be a real human, then he would look very attractive.

"I could have sworn I've seen those plushies somewhere," Aerith said looking thoughtful.

Leon saw her think. She had on a hard thoughtful expression, he knew it would be futile to talk to the woman. He just decided to wear his necklaces that was given to him. He sat on the couch for a while longer until his older sister asked Olette to bring him something from the kitchen. He stared at his only niece that went inside the kitchen and came back with a medium size box. Leon smirked when he knew that Aerith made him a cake, his favorite Méxican cake _'De Tres Leches'*. _he loved that cake with all his heart, man, if he ever found a woman that could cook that cake, he is going to marry her. His ex-girlfriend, Rinoa, she tried making that cake, which made Leon run to the bathroom for three days. She broke up with him because she was pissed that she couldn't win against Aerith's recipe.

Leon rolled his eyes at the thought. How can someone break up with him over something so silly?

"I wanted paopu cake!" Sora whined.

"Its not your birthday." Olette said rolling her eyes at her older brother's whines.

"Make a wish for every candle you blow." Aerith smiled as she helped her husband light up the candles.

"Make sure it's not another girlfriend," Yuffie grumbled. She thought Leon had a bad taste in girls he's chosen.

"Fine." Leon rolled his eyes and thought for his wish.

There really was one wish, and that was for a companion. He knew it was too early for a life companion, but he didn't care. He was slightly jealous of his older sister for finding her companion at age thirteen. She got pregnant on her fourteenth birthday, Sora and Olette were born, they got married and are still in love as the day they first went out on a blind date, curtsey of Yuffie and Jessie. Leon wanted someone to hold, someone that could protect themselves and not have him coming for their every need. He'd had enough with Rinoa and all his other ex-girlfriends. He helped Aerith take care of his niece and nephew, he wants one of his own little kids running around his home. Filling the house with laughter, he can't wait to meet his other half.

"What did you wish for uncle Leon?" Sora and Olette asked in excitement.

"Can't tell." Leon smirked at their pouts.

It was late and Leon took his clothes off, leaving him in boxers that hung low on his narrow hips. He climbed into bed, he turned around to see the plushie that was next to him. He left the plushie there and went to sleep starring at it's big beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong Aerith?" Zack asked as he was sitting on top of the bed.

"I just can't remember where have I seen those plushies. It's like I've seen them before. But where?" Aerith held both hands in front of her face as if praying.

"Let's get some sleep babe, maybe you just need to sleep." Zack said as he went under the covers.

Aerith nodded and went to join him.

"Okay, it says put the corpse in the cauldron, a dried up frog, a live crow, bat's fangs, a lion's claw and fill it up with five different blood of virgins. I need to mix them all up and chant the words." A tall overweight man said as he read a book that he found at a wizards house. Merlin, one of the last wizards that is still alive, he tried his hardest to fight for the book, but couldn't as he killed his apprentice.

"Dark as night, light as day. I'll slowly wake you up from your slumber, to the past your soul would be, no longer will you be asleep, waking up would be like a dream, the beating heart will slow down making it drown in darkness, to come back to this world with the Heartless, make me into somebody, I'll bring back the Nobodies. Now wake up at this day with six hours, with six minutes and six seconds."

The cauldron began to shake from it's spot, a dark green light erupted with black orbs inside. The man gasped when an explosion was heard, he took cover behind a rock seeing the green light make a huge circle a couple inches from the ground. Black smoke appeared around the dark green circle, a big dark green light appeared making the man cover his dark eyes.

He uncovered his eyes and gasped at what he saw. His ancestor, she was tall, slender, and had green skin. A black robe adorned her slender body, a hat that looked like two horns adorned her head. She looked like Satan himself. She looked around to see where she was, eyes landing on the man who was still hiding behind the rock.

The man heard her laugh out loud, the laugh reminded him of a witch's laugh. Ugly and haunted. He came out of his hiding spot with a smirk on his round face. The woman saw him and stopped as she rose a slender eyebrow at him.

"I'm free. Now I can get my revenge on those four that decided to seal me up five hundred years ago. First, I have to find my staff. Next, I'll look for them. I also cast a spell on their miserable asses…" The woman made an ugly giggle showing her fangs.

"What do you want me to do…Maleficent?"

* * *

Psychotic: So how was it? Good? Bad? Review, if I get at least **four** reviews I will post up more. I have some pre-written chapters already. But I need **FOUR** reviews. :P I know this is a lot, but I want to know if people are even reading my stories.

Midnight: Come on people, she's mean! She won't even let me read them ahead of time. DX Review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Psychotic: Thank you reviews. I'm loving you all! XD

Midnight: Wahoo! We got four. XD omg! We were watching this anime we never seen, let alone heard of. 'Kyo Kara Maoh' its good! XD

Psychotic: I forgot warnings. I'm having two OC's bashing. :P I am sorry if I'm using your name. I don't own chizz. Enjoy!

Plushies!

Chapter 2

"_Aeris! How are we going to seal her up?" A blond teen asked as he stared at the other younger teen._

"_We need to seal her up deep in the mountains, I know how. But we'll need to sacrifice…" Aeris said as she looked down the floor. Emerald eyes looked at sapphire for a long while._

"_Will that kill her?"_

"_No, it will seal her up. I don't know how to kill her. If we seal her up, all the Heartless will stop changing people into Nobodies. They will turn back into a human and regain their hearts. Maleficent will not get away this time." Aeris said as she looked up from their hiding spot._

"_Ventus and Cissnei are looking for survivors. I don't think there's none anymore. We helped at least five hundred people get underground." The blond said._

"_Cloud, we have to try. We are the only one's that could stop her. Roxas and Riku are looking over the last survivors." Aeris said._

_A Nobody was walking their way, wobbling its white body as he passed them when Cloud held Aeris back. They sighed and looked up to see Maleficent laughing as she was draining a poor human's heart. The man's screams for help were futile. If Aeris or Cloud went there they would end up like the man._

_Out of nowhere two other bodies joined them. Another blond with a brunet, Cloud's and Aeris younger siblings. They were crutched down, Ventus looked like he saw one of his friends get run over as Cissnei held him against her, whispering soft word in his ears. Cloud and Aeris both looked at the teens with a knowing look._

"_We found some survivors in an elementary school. We had at least one hundred students and forty teachers. Then we were attacked by the Heartless, and fought them. Then the Nobodies came, we were outnumbered. We fought as we tried to save them, but in the end only twenty kids and two teachers survived. Others were caught and the rest were killed as they were trying to fight." Cissnei said closing her eyes. She could still remember the children screaming for help._

"_We tried, but we didn't save enough." Ventus looked up from his embrace looking mad. Tears adorned his face._

"_Cissnei," Aeris said as she held her younger sister's hand. "Let's try it."_

"_Right." Cissnei looked down at Ventus._

"_What are you going to try?" Roxas skidded to a stop. Riku right behind him._

"_It's a spell we learned from our mother." Cissnei smiled softly as she let go of Ventus to get up._

_Cloud watched them stand up. He saw Aeris take a step to hug Roxas, Riku, Ventus and last himself. Her emerald eyes looked up as tears were formed. He watched as Cissnei also hugged everyone, she took a while with Ventus, her body was trembling. He then saw Maleficent appear right before their eyes._

"_I knew I'd find you here." She snarled at them._

"_Ready." Aeris said looking at the younger brunet._

"_What are you going to do?" Maleficent asked glaring at both brunets._

_Cloud saw them both turn to one another, hands connected to each other right in front of their shoulders, head slightly bowed as if looking at the floor, eyes closed. They began to chant something in Latin. He heard it. Maleficent also heard it and she began to chant her own spell._

"_**Tira Fila Nigra Promissiva, Limitationem Maleficent,**__" Aeris and Cissnei chanted at the same time._

_Cloud watched as a white glow surrounded Aeris and Cissnei making Aeris's white dress slightly float around her. Cissnei wore pants, both their hair flew up when they finished their spell. A giant heart appeared around them, they saw Maleficent shout a spell in Latin._

_Maleficent shouted, she looked to them and smirked. " Do you fools know what spell you chanted? Idiots, that spell will kill the both of you. Just you wait! If I wake up again, which will be real soon…I will get my revenge. I promise, on all six of you." Maleficent shouted as she was swallowed up._

"_We wont let that happen. Don't worry, if she ever wakes up, you will too. We have these necklaces that will help you. Once she awakens, her spell won't take effect a second time, unless she casts it again. Always wear these, they might have effects." Aeris said as she and Cissnei put on the four teens._

"_We have to go. This is our time." Aeris stepped back looking like she was about to cry. "I will miss you."_

"_Promise me something. Promise that you will destroy her once she is awaken. I have a feeling that she will." Cissnei said as she held Ventus's hands in hers._

"_We promise." Riku said looking at the shorter woman with a soft smile._

"_We'll miss you…" Roxas had tears running down his baby face._

_Cloud saw a white light appear out of nowhere. The light, it was warm, relaxing. It makes you want to sleep and never wake up again. He saw a halo-door just as the light disappeared, he was amazed. He stared as Aeris and Cissnei were pulled from their spot. Cissnei had to let go of Ventus, if she not, then she would pull him as well._

"…_!" Cloud saw Cissnei's mouth move, but couldn't hear as the golden halo-door pulled them both. The door then closed leaving empty air as the two girls were standing not two minutes ago._

_Cloud had tears running down his face as his mother-figure disappeared when the light disappeared with them. He felt his insides twist and turn just as the light disappeared. He fell on his knees and started to cough up his guts out, his breath became labor. He couldn't breath anymore, eyes getting bigger, body shrinking. Cloud closed his eyes as blackness took over him._

#*#*

Leon shot up when he felt like he couldn't breath. He looked around to see that it was a dream, how strange. The woman, Aeris? Looked exactly like his older sister, and the other brunet looked exactly like his niece. And those three blonds and silver-haired teens were familiar. Leon shrugged and went back to sleep.

He snuggled close to something small, warm and soft. The object snuggled closer to him, Leon sighed as he was about to go to sleep when he felt arms wrap themselves around his strong, naked chest. He gasped and untangled himself from the blankets of hell, making him fall to the ground.

"The fuck!" Leon rose up and grabbed a hammer from under the bed.

He slowly went to the bed, he could tell that there was another body there. He remembered when Sora was younger, he would always climb into his bed and sleep with him. Leon threw the hammer in his closet, he went to grab the sheets and pull them roughly. Only to find a small blond teen that looked around sixteen, his sister's children age. The blond was fast asleep, long feathered eyelashes decorated his closed eyes giving him a feminine look.

"Hey-" Leon went to wake him up by touching the blonds shoulder when he heard two screams.

The screams woke the blond up and looked around. When his eyes met Leon, the older man's breath was caught on his throat. Those big beautiful sapphire eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world were looking at him. Leon felt like he got slapped in the face with a raw fish.

"I said who are you?" The blond said narrowing his eyes at Leon.

Leon was about to answer when a couple more screams were heard, and these were not Sora's and Olette's screams. They were male. Leon forgot about the blond beauty and ran out the door. He opened Sora's to find him looking shock, his back was turned towards him. He saw a silver-haired teen mirroring Sora's look, Leon thanked god that Sora slept in a shirt and shorts.

"Sora…" Leon walked up to his nephew.

"I had a dream about him. And I see him here. How is it that my cute plushie turned into a very, very attractive guy?" Sora said looking at Leon with wide eyes making him look much younger.

"I-now that you mention it." Leon looked up to the blond who followed him looking curiously at them. Leon could see a very faint blush on his baby face. That's why the blond looked so familiar, he remembered his dream. The three blonds and the silver-haired teen. Now if only he knew what happened to the other two blonds… shit.

Leon shot out the door not caring that his boxers were about to show off his manliness. Right before he got to his destination, he pulled up his boxers and almost slammed the door to the wall. He saw Olette looking dizzy, a huge blush adorned her heart-shape face. Two identical blonds were in bed with her, one of them hugging his niece. Leon glared at the blond who dared hug his niece. Okay, no one hugs his niece and lives.

"Olette, are you alright?" Leon said as he stomped his way towards the brunet teen.

"Uncle, I dreamed of them. He called me Cissnei, I'm so confused." Olette said with a panic look.

Leon literally ripped the blonds grip off Olette and sent him backwards landing on his bottom. The blond looked up, he looked like that Ventus guy from his dream.

"Ventus, Roxas! Oh thank god," The blond shouted and ran inside the room to hug the other two blonds.

"Cool, I dreamed about them too!" Sora gave a huge smile as he appeared with the silver-haired man.

"I need all of you to explain what the hell is going on?" Leon shouted.

The four strangers all looked at Leon with knowing gazes. They all looked at each other as if having a mental discussion who will be the first to speak. Leon groaned when his cell phone rang in his room, he ran to get it. He also grabbed a shirt and jean shorts, he put them on as he walked up to Olette's room.

"Yes Aerith?" Leon answered.

The four strangers all jumped when the man was talking in the weird, small box. They all looked at each other one more time before they heard the brunet's conversation with the magical thing.

"No the kids are alright. Yes, I'll be happy to baby-sit them until you get back. No, I will not let Yuffie inside the house! What if she tries to make another experiment on the kids, or worse on me!" Leon almost shouted.

"Fine, if she comes I'm out. Axel was suppose to stop by to leave some paperwork for Sora from their community service project." At this Leon's eyes landed on said brunet. Sora gulped and looked away with scared eyes. He ran to hide from him behind Olette, peeking from behind her shoulder.

"When are you coming back?" Leon asked looking at the four strangers.

"Good. I'll see you then." Leon hung up and placed his phone on his back pocket. "Now, explain why did you guys appear. Or I will call the police." Leon said in a threatening voice.

"We are not here to harm you. Aeris and Cissnei said once we wake up, it means Maleficent was summoned." The silver-haired one said from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Sora asked still hiding from behind Olette.

"My name is Riku, these are the twins Ventus and Roxas and their older brother Cloud. And you two are?" Riku pointed to Leon and Sora.

"I'm Leon, this is my nephew Sora and my niece Olette." Leon said sitting in front of said teens.

"No, that's Cissnei." Roxas spoke up looking at Olette.

"Excuse me?" Olette asked putting a hand on her chest in a disbelief look..

"We are here to stop Maleficent and whoever summoned her. In order to summon her, that person needs to be a relative, and have magic powers." Ventus said looking at Olette.

"What did she do?" Sora asked looking excited.

"She wants to gather as many hearts as she can. She wants to be the only surviving person-thing. She wants everyone to be her slaves, power, immortality, anything she can get a hold of. If we don't stop her many people are going to die. Bad enough it happened in the past. She is looking for crystal hearts, who ever holds the crystal heart can defeat her. Not many people have crystal hearts, those who do, they are of a pure heart. A pure heart will get her more stronger until she feels satisfied." Cloud answered. "She will destroy this place, like she did in Midgar…"

"A pure heart, Midgar…" Leon thought to himself.

"What are you guys going to do?" Olette asked as she looked at her clock. Crap almost time to go to school.

"We will find her and destroy her." Roxas said with a fist in the air looking mad.

"How? You guys have no weapons?" Leon said looking over their weaponless body.

"These,"

Cloud took another necklace off him, the necklace grew in size until it was a huge sword. Ventus and the others did the same, he had a black sword that looked like a key, with a chain on the handle. Roxas had two swords one black with purple and a white with yellow stars in them, and Riku had a black and red sword.

* * *

Psychotic: Yes, I know bad cliffy. Don't worry, the more people review, the faster I will update. Thank god that I decided to have pre-written chaps, STAR testing is coming up and I have to study my ass for it. DX

Midnight: We hope you enjoyed. Psychotic would love to read reviews. Don't you just want to click on the REVIEW button? I know you'd love to leave reviews. *-~


	3. Chapter 3

Psychotic: I'm back with chapter three this time. We meet an OC.

Midnight: Thank you to all the reviewers. We love you all.

Psychotic: I don't own nothing.

Plushies!

Chapter 3

The room was filled with silenced. No one said a word.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Sora yelled in excitement.

"I must be dreaming," Leon muttered to himself. He wished it was all a dream, then wake up and laugh about it with his family. Alas, it was not a dream, poor man.

"Its not a dream. It's reality," Roxas spoke up with a glare.

"Can we talk about this after we come home from school…." Olette said still sitting from under her sheets.

"I say we ditch it all and focus on this." Sora said from behind his sister.

"No." Leon hissed. "Both of you get ready, and the rest out."

Cloud was escorted out by the man's handsome glaring face. If Aeris was still alive, he would've asked her how to get Leon to fall for him. He was escorted down stairs with his brothers and Riku. They sat on really comfortable seats, which are called couches. Leon had told them what they were. The second oldest looked around seeing many foreign things. Why would they have a huge flat box?

"What's that?" Ventus asked as he pointed towards the television.

"That's a TV." Sora said coming from the stairs.

"What's a TV?" Roxas asked in curiosity. His big eyes looked at the flat box as if it was going to hurt them.

"It's something you watch to entertain yourself." Olette said as she walked next to Sora.

"Ready? Demyx and Zexion will be picking you up in a minute." Leon said as he was looking at the time on his cell phone. He has school at eleven and will come out at two.

The doorbell rang, Sora ran to go get it with a huge smile on his cherubic face. He unlocked the door to find a woman older than him. Her hair was of an orange color, cascading down her slender shoulders with curls at the end. Her amethyst eyes were looking at him with a disgusted look. Sora faked a smile, he never liked this woman, her make-up looked like it was caked-on, fake long eyelashes, and lots of coats of foundation were making her mole that was under her right eye look very pale.

"Bilanca, how nice to see you." Sora forced to be polite.

"Hey there. Is your uncle home?" Bilanca asked looking inside for said man.

"Sadly, he is here." Sora said forcing to move out of the way.

Leon smiled when he saw his friend on the doorway. Bilanca was a very beautiful woman in his eyes. She had a body many women would kill for, but for Leon, it was extremely skinny. Almost anorexic.

"Bilanca, I thought I was going to pick you up later at your apartment." Leon went to go give the woman a hug.

The woman walked towards him pushing Sora and Cloud out of her way. They hugged for a bit until Olette coughed loudly. The young brunet never liked any of Leon's friends, except for Rinoa, she was okay in her books.

"I wanted to see you silly," Bilanca giggled a bit. "Oh, and these are?" She pointed towards Cloud and the others of no importance.

"They are friends of Sora. Riku, Cloud, Ventus and Roxas." Leon said quickly hoping Bilanca would ignore them.

She shrugged not caring.

Cloud was glaring daggers at the woman. He stomped his way upstairs inside the girl's room, yes he was acting childish. This is the first time he meets a very attractive man in his life, but it seems that he is already taken. Cloud wanted to rip her to shreds with his Buster sword, then cut all of her fingers and make a necklace out of them. He was spacing out when he heard the door open, looking up he saw the girl that reminded him so much of Cissnei.

He stared at her as she sat in front of him not scared. Her emerald-eyes looking at his sapphire ones for a long moment until she spoke with a soft tone.

"Are you guys going to be okay here on your own?" Olette asked.

"We were always alone." Cloud responded.

"My uncle left with that thing, Sora and I will be leaving for school soon…" Olette trailed off.

"If you want, I could stay. I don't think it will be too much of a problem." Sora said leaning outside his sister's room.

"You do realize mom and dad will be pissed." Olette said with a knowing look.

"I can handle them. Besides, Demyx called and said that he and Zexy are ditching school with two more students. They want Marluxia to get pissed." Sora rolled his eyes.

"How Demyx convinced Zexion to ditch is beyond the wonders of the world." Olette muttered.

Sora received a text. He looked it up and smirked. Texting back, he closed his phone and smirked. "I got a ride for you. He's here in about-"

"Hey! I have Sora's paperwork, I will no longer finish it for you." Axel threw the stack of papers to Sora's small chest.

Cloud saw in amusement when he saw Sora fake fight with an older red-haired man. His emerald-eyes looked more like a cat's than human's. he looked to see Roxas, Riku and Ventus all gathering around to see the petty fight. His eyes landing on Roxas, said teen was looking at the red-haired man with a look that he couldn't quite place it.

"Who are these people? Are you guys having a party with drugs? I've done that back in high school. Never play shots, it's a bitch. Especially when you pass out and then wake up with someone next to you. I literally had nightmares for months…" Axel said with a dark tone remembering when he woke up with a certain blond-haired, sitar player. That was before said sitar player started to go out with Zexion.

"Just because you and Demyx slept together, doesn't mean your life is over." Olette rolled her eyes with a hidden smirk.

"We are best friends, and best friends don't sleep with each other." Axel whined. It was awkward the first couple days with each other.

"These are Riku, Ventus, Cloud, and, Roxas." Sora said changing the subject.

"Hey I've seen you guys-"

"In a dream. Freaky right." Sora cut him off.

"No. Weren't they your plushies?" Axel asked remembering the younger blond. Damn, the boy was really beautiful.

"Yes, now we know we are not crazy." Olette muttered under her breath.

Cloud really wanted to get out and look for Maleficent. He didn't know where they were, or if they were even in the same place where the devil-woman was. First, he needed a bath on the river, and soon. He smells so much of blood, sweat and death. As if reading his mind Olette spoke.

"If you guys want to use the bath's we have two. One in my parents room and the other in the hallway. Follow me." Olette said making Ventus and Roxas walk right behind her.

Cloud saw Olette open a door leading them into what looked like a weird room. Never in his life would he see this weird room, a huge porcelain marble bowl was sitting in the far corner, then a sink with a mirror on top of it, then a huge round thing with curtains would all fit inside. Everything seemed so, clean, and shiny.

He watched himself in the mirror, he remembered what it was, since Aeris always had a magical mirror where it could show you what you needed to know. If only he knew where it was, or who had it? He looked at his wolf necklace, what would happened if he took it off? He remembered that Cissnei told them that it will have some effects, but what kind of effects? He gently and slowly took it off, until he had it by the strings in front of him. He felt himself shrink, gasping he dropped the necklace in surprise making a lot of noise attracting Olette and the others.

"Oh my god! Sora! Axel!" Olette gasped with wide eyes as she whispered their names.

Cloud had shrunk in size. He looks just like he did before he was even turned into a human. A plushie was looking at her with it's huge eyes, yet the plushie was still moving just like a normal person would. Olette sat on the floor and stared down on the now plushie Cloud. He is about twelve inches high. She picked him up, which the plushie turned red when he was lifted up.

"I know I'm probably cute, but let me down." Plushie Cloud said with a small glare.

"Why did it get quite so suddenly?" Axel asked as he walked through the bathroom.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a moving plushie in Olette's hands. That thing was the cutest so far, and he had to have it. He walked next to his cousin and knelt down to look at the moving plushie. It was probably a battery plushie, but still, it was cute.

"How cute. This one looks just like that one Cloud guy." Axel said smirking down at the twelve inch plushie.

Plushie Cloud glared and huffed. "I'm not cute!" He growled showing a slightly one fanged tooth to one side.

"Oh shit." Sora gasped when he saw it. "Cloud?"

Plushie Cloud looked up at Sora and nodded with a smile making him look triple cute. Olette wanted to hug him and squeeze him. Cloud was getting uncomfortable at being held like he was really a stuffed doll, which he sort-of was. He wiggled out of Olette's hands, he fell landing on his now round feet.

"So this is one of the effects." Roxas said as he studied his older brother. He unconsciously grabbed his necklace and took it off wanting to see how it feel like to be a plushie.

"Holy shit." Axel had wide eyes as he saw Roxas shrink into a twelve inch plushie.

"I like it!" Sora smiled wishing he could do something like that.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on. Considering I'm not on the floor having a heart-attack." Axel asked as he stared at plushie Roxas with hungry eyes.

Sora, Olette, Riku, and Ventus all looked at one another. They sighed and told Axel from the beginning, missing school in the process.

Leon entered the house. It was awfully quiet for it to be his home. He shrugged and went his way upstairs where his room was located. He pulled out his books and began to do his work, until he fell asleep.

He was jumped awake when a body landed on him. He turned around to see Yuffie giving him the happiest smile she could ever muster. He raise an eyebrow at his childhood friend wanting to know why the hell she woke him up. Yuffie gave him an innocent smile.

"Hey, Aerith said that she's finally coming from a meeting from Destiny Islands. Zack's home and mad. Something about why the hell haven't the kids went to school." Yuffie said.

Leon smacked himself and gently walked out and down the stairs to meet his fate with his brother-in-law.

"Leon! The school called Aerith asking us why haven't my kids gone to school today." Zack asked knowing Aerith would be home spitting out fire.

"I went to school a little too early. Sorry man." Leon rubbed his eyebrows making his humongous headache go away.

"Dad something happened and we can't tell you unless mom is here." Sora looked at his plushie.

"And why can't you tell me?" Zack asked his son.

"Mom has to be here dad." Olette had Cloud and Ventus plushies in her arms. Axel stole Roxas plushie from Olette.

"Why is Axel here?" Zack asked Leon.

"He came to drop off Sora's paperwork." The brunette said, while walking to the living room to wait for hell. A.K.A Aerith.

All of a sudden the front door made a loud BANG, as it was slammed to the wall making a hole. A brown-haired, green-eye woman barged in looking pissed off.

"LEON YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE KIDS HAVENT GONE TO SCHOOL YET!" The brunette said, stomping to the living room.

'Oh god, help me I want to die. At least not yet.' Leon thought to himself.

"Mom-" Olette and Sora were cut off. As the plushies that they and Axel were holding jumped out of their grip and ran (cough, cough wobble) their way to Aerith.

"Thank God, Aeris!" Four plushies were on top of Aerith making her fall down on her back.

"Who?" Aerith asked.

"Now we can destroy Maleficent." Plushie Cloud said with a smile.

"I'm not Aeris," Aerith said.

Cloud looked at Roxas, who looked at Riku, who was staring at Ventus and he was starring at Cloud. Something weird was definitely going on. Their minds were just a bit foggy.

* * *

Psychotic: Just had to have a boring chapter somewhere. Sorry if it was boring. -.-U

Midnight: Next chap should have something good. :T

Wolf: Now that you're reading this, you should all review and tell us how Psychotic did. We love you all! XD

Psychotic: Ignore him… I hope you all like. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Psychotic: Thank you my **reviews**. I just hope I get more… *hint-hint*

Midnight: We hope you all are enjoying it. Not much to say… School is draining her brain… -looks at Psychotic-

Psychotic: School is meant to burn our brains! I own nothing…

Plushies!

Chapter 4

"**So **my daughter and I used to be friends with you guys?" Aerith asked trying to get everything fit in her mind. It was way too much to take.

"And why are they plushies?" Zack asked looking at them.

"It was Aeris and Cissnei's necklaces that had effects." Roxas hissed standing twelve inches high glaring up at Zack. Who is larger than them.

Leon thought it would be funny to see his brother-in-law fighting with a plushie. He mentally laughed at the thought. He stared at the plushie that was currently standing with a prideful look, he wasn't going to lie. Cloud looked very tempting the way he was sitting on his lap. If he were normal height, it would look as if they were going out. Leon looked at the plushie's butt, it still looked cute and soft. He wondered how would it feel like to just touch Cloud's small, soft butt. Would the plushie slap him? Murder him?

Cloud began to move, wiggling his cute behind to get comfortable. Not knowing what he was doing to the older brunette. Leon mentally groan, feeling his pants tighten a bit. He shifted to one side then the next so his problem could go away. Cloud scooted backwards to feel a bit more comfy, he felt something hard on his small back. He ignored it and leaned on whatever it was. He sighed now comfortable with a smile.

"How old are you all?" Zack asked.

"Riku and I are nineteen. My younger brothers are seventeen. You and Cissnei were eighteen before you left…" Cloud said with a sad tone.

"Who wants dinner?" Aerith asked trying to change the subject.

"Food!" Sora and a plushie Ventus shouted.

"You all could stay here, in either Sora's or Leon's room." Zack said glaring at the older twin plushie that is hanging from Olette's neck.

"Thanks." All plushies said with a somewhat scared smile.

"I can help. We used to cook together all the time." Cloud wore his necklace making him grow back to his normal self.

"I'm sure we did. Come Olette. Sora go set up the table." Aerith said going inside the kitchen.

Leon was surprised that someone like Cloud could cook. After they finished with the food, Cloud and his plushie friends were all telling then stories about their adventures and the fun they had.

It was finally bed time when they checked the time. Zack had to be up early to go to the office. Aerith had the day off, the kids didn't go to school during the weekend. Leon was going to work as well. Axel too. Axel hooked his uncle up with the job. Though, Axel worked during midday through night.

"Good night Leon." Aerith and Zack said as they watched him go to his room.

"Who am I taking with me? But you all have to sleep in your plushie forms. I do not want to wake up like I did this morning." Leon half glared at Cloud who in turn huffed and looked away.

"I want Riku!" Sora clung to Riku. He liked the older teen, before he was human. He thought that plushie Riku was cute, but his human form is to die for. At first when the brunette woke up, he thought Riku was a wet dream. Ha, he wished.

"I object. Riku will sleep with Leon." Zack scowled looking at his only son.

"Fine, I'll sleep with Ventus and Roxas." Sora pouted picking up the said plushies and went to his room.

Leon picked Riku and Cloud up and took them to his room. "Night," he mumbled. He took off his clothes, put the plushies next to his bed on a basket with one of his pillows and a blanket. Plushie Cloud pulled the blanket up and rolled to his side mumbling a 'good night,'. Riku doing the same.

"**Where **would they put my staff?" Maleficent shouted throwing a vase to the window. She had taken a human form. Her long blond hair was tied to a black ribbon. Green eyes glaring at everything inside the room. "Pete, if I don't find my staff, I will have to create a new one."

"Maleficent, how would you create a new one?" Pete asked his ancestor.

The blond was stomping around trying hard to remember that stupid spell. What were the ingredients for her staff. Probably an idiot stole it while she was sleeping all those years ago. She sat down thinking for a while, until the spell and ingredients hit her.

"I finally know how. All I need is someone of a pure heart." Maleficent smirked, fangs showing.

"Who?" Pete asked scratching his face.

"How the fuck should I know? Once I have my staff, I could take more hearts and create Heartless. The world will soon bow down to me. I will rule it, and bring back the World that Never Was. I will easily take over this world like I did in Midgar. Only six miserable souls stood in my way. Once I have enough hearts, I will open the portal to the darkness, bringing it to this world. People will suffer." Maleficent smirked as she laughed.

Pete just sat there with his own idiotic smirk, he couldn't wait to see what else happens. Pain, suffer, blood, anything he could think about. What got him curious is, who sealed her up? He wasn't going to ask for he knew that he would piss her off. He heard a bell ring from the shop.

"Welcome to Pete's Pizza what can I get you?" Pete asked looking at a short black-haired woman.

"I want a pepperoni pizza!" the girl said in excitement. Pete thought she had too much energy.

"Alright, just one moment."

Pete went to go get a freshly baked pizza from the oven. He put it inside a box, he stared at Maleficent walking up to him with a smirk.

"She smells of a pure heart. We should take it and sacrifice her heart to bring my staff." She smirked showing her snake-like tongue.

"Let me handle it." Pete smirked as well.

When he came out, he gasped when new people were surrounding the woman. Two red-heads, a bold man, and a raven-haired man. Well hell, this wasn't going to work at all. He faked a smile and brought the pizza to the girl.

"How's the pregnancy going along, Yuffie?" the red-head with a ponytail asked giving the woman a hug.

"Fine. Apparently I'm seven weeks pregnant. And I just found out a week ago." Yuffie said rubbing her still flat stomach with a smile.

"That's good. I hope it doesn't come out like you." The bold man that looked like a body guard said trying to make a joke. With his serious face, Yuffie didn't know.

"Your pizza ma'am. I hope you will like it." Pete said leaning forward trying to hear more of the conversation. So the girl's name is Yuffie, and she's pregnant? How interesting.

"What did you give Leon for his birthday?" The bald man asked.

"I gave him a plushie. Olette found them. I think she found something else, but she didn't really tell me. She originally found four plushies! I thought they were the cutest. Who could have thought that three blonds and a silver-haired plushie would be locked up in Zack and Aerith's room attic." Yuffie babbled not knowing two people were listening.

Maleficent smirked. Leon, Olette four plushies. How interesting. They saw them leave after they all grabbed their pizza. Maleficent smirked, all she had to do is look for this Leon…

**Leon **woke up to a smashing noise. Looking around, he spotted plushie Cloud and Riku beating the life out of his alarm clock with their swords. If this was any regular day, Leon would've found this cute. Since its a work day, he found it annoying. He yawned and got out of bed passing by the plushies that are still beating the alarm clock.

"Guys there is a button behind it, press on it and it will be quite." Leon said scratching his hard stomach with his left had and walking out of his room.

He grabbed his dark blue shirt and black pants, which are his uniforms. He changed and came back with a toothbrush on his mouth, peering curiously at what the plushies are doing. He found them sleeping.

After he was done putting his shoes on, he began to walk towards the door. A soft voice stopped him before he could go out of his room.

"Where are you going Leon?" Cloud asked as he began to rub his huge electric-blue eyes with his small round hands.

"I'm going to work. I'll be back at two alright. Be good." Leon said and left to go ride with Zack.

"What do you plan on buying with your next paycheck. Aerith said that you were planning to buy a two seated motorcycle." Zack said as they were driving out of Destiny Islands and going to Twilight Town, which was a thirty minute ride.

"Yeah, I have enough saved up. Then I will begin to save for my house on Destiny Islands." Leon said. He couldn't wait to buy his house and have a family.

After he said his thanks and clocked in, Leon made his way to the kitchen. He put an apron on and nodded to his boss, Saïx. Who was currently cooking up breakfast for the residents. Leon went to get a cart and put eighteen pitchers, he had to fill them with ice and water. Then, he would put the water pitcher on each table. When he was finished he gathered some fruit and mixed it with a banana and pour it on the small cups. All in that was fifteen minutes. He had to beat the time, before six forty, this fruit was suppose to go to the back. He still had enough time. He grabbed the fruit and put them on the cart and went to go serve fruit to the people. He already knew who and who liked what. In five minute he was finished and going back inside the kitchen.

"Leon, take the honey out. Today is waffles." Saïx said taking out the bacon from the oven and checking if they are right.

"Yes," Leon said and went to go take the honey, milk, tomato and prune juice. He grabbed more pitchers and went to the juice machine. He unlocked it and pressed a button to turn it on, waiting for five minute. He grabbed a bunch of glass cups. Leon went around pouring coffee and drinks around with a smile.

"Handsome as always Leon," an elderly woman smiled at him as he gave her the drink.

"Looking lovelier everyday Lenora," Leon smiled.

He kept going around until it was time to take the fruit to the back room. He grabbed the rest of the pitchers with juice and put a plastic wrapper on it. He made sure to add on the date and put them on the cart.

He walked with the cart full of fruits and drinks to the back room. He punched in some numbers and it opened. He saw the women that were in the front desk smile real wide at him.

"Leon, I haven't seen you in days. How was your time off?"

"I hear that you're single now!"

"Hey Tania. My time off was good. Yes, I'm now a single man." Leon said as he went back to pressing the buttons as he took the now empty cart back to the kitchen.

As he walked he saw many caregivers bringing in old people. He saw a man in a wheelchair trying to get to his table in a very slow motion. Leon went up to the old man and smiled.

"Let me help you. Rise your legs up Bob." Leon said as he watched the old man rise his legs. He then led the old man to his table.

"Thank you, kind young man." Bob smiled up to Leon.

He nodded and began to pour coffee to the residents. He then went back to the kitchen leaving the caregivers to take their order. When he saw the pile of dishes Leon just shrugged and began to wash them and then put them inside the dishwasher. After he was done, he took out a plastic bag and tied it up to the cart. He began to bust the tables all by himself.

"Leon, I came to help." Bilanca said as she picked up a plate with smudge honey. Her fingers accidentally touched it and she made a face.

"It's alright. I can do this. You have to go and take the residents a bath." Leon said smirking inside.

After she left, Leon nested every table. The scary part was the glass cups, they were thin. He heard Saïx call him for breakfast. Good thing Leon finished with the dishes, all he needed to do is pick up all pitchers and honey. He went inside the kitchen to get his breakfast, before he took off his gloves and washed his hands.

"How was your birthday? Happy late birthday by the way." Saïx said as he was finished chewing on a waffle.

"It was alright. Yuffie is pregnant. Is she still going to be doing the exercise program with the residents?" asked Leon as he drank hi juice.

"Yeah, until the boss gives her maternity rest. Poor Vincent, how will the baby come out? A Yuffie baby or a Vincent baby? Want to bet?" Saïx asked with a smirk.

Leon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. If I win what will you give me?"

"My baby, Fenrir. Lately I can't ride it anymore. Ever since I went under a humongous truck, I never want to get near it."

"Deal. I say it's a Vincent baby. And if you win, what do you want?" Leon asked almost excited. Saïx's bike was to die for, it was like going on your very first date. He couldn't pass up the opportunity,

"I want you to…hmm, I want you to find someone else to be a dishwasher. Bilanca quitted and she became a caregiver. Your on your own in the mornings. Axel and Demyx are working today. They are working tomorrow. I need one more person to help you in the weekends and the days you work, or are you okay on your own?" Saïx asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me think about it." Leon said finishing his drink.

After he was done with the dishes, he began to set the tables all over again. The silverware, paper mats, napkins, cups coffee mugs. Once he was finished, he went inside the kitchen to prepare the tea. He heard a soft good morning. He turned around to see Xemnas say and moved to wash his hands to help Saïx with the sandwiches.

Leon just kept pouring the hot water to the tea. A while past when two loud voices were heard. He groaned when Axel smiled and shouted a hey to Leon. Demyx came bouncing next to him and hugged the older man. He then hugged Saïx and Xemnas, both males rolled their eyes and turned around to cook.

"Leon, I hoped you had a fun birthday. I couldn't make it, cause my grandparent's anniversary was that same day." Demyx whined as he hugged Leon from the back.

"Its alright," Leon said standing around looking at Demyx.

"I need half order of beef stew," Bilanca said coming inside to wash her hands. "Two orders of regular beef stew, and three turkey sandwiches one with chips and the other two with fries."

Leon decided to go serve some coffee for the residents. He smiled and talked to them with a kind voice. All the older women giggled and blushed. While the old man just nodded and smiled with a nod.

"Oh god Leon, you're too kind." A woman with short pale blue hair said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Thanks," Leon said and kept moving.

**Cloud** woke up to find Sora staring at him with his huge sapphire eyes. He jumped awake, waking Riku up from his slumber. Both plushies looked up to see the taller brunette.

"Mom said to come down for breakfast." Sora said. "Oh, Ventus used the bath, then Roxas. Do you guys need to take a shower. I'll teach you how. They are swimming on the tub. Want to join them?" Sora said with a wide smile.

"I'd like that." Cloud said.

"What about our clothes?" Riku asked.

"Well, you guys could borrow some of my uncle's, since mine are small for you guys." Sora said as he stood up looking for clothes through Leon's closet. He came out with two shorts, a black shirt and a white one. Two boxers, one might be slightly bigger for Cloud though…

"Let's go! Plushies away!" Sora picked them up and ran out his uncle's room.

Cloud saw both his younger brothers floating in the bathtub in their plushie form. Weren't they made out of stuffing? Cloud felt for his heart to fine one beating strongly on his soft chest. He took off his clothes and jumped into the water making a small tidal wave. Riku did the same, only he just tried to climb and made it successfully. Sora blushed when Riku climbed in his birthday suite. Who would've thought that the plushie would come with a…package.

Cloud had to float or drown while he was inside the huge tub. He heard something and turned to look at Sora, said teen was putting some kind of thick liquid on Roxas big head. His baby brother smiled upon contact.

"It's shampoo. Don't worry, I'll try not to get it into your eyes. Close them." Sora said massaging Roxas scalp. Second, Ventus as he looked a little bit embarrassed. Then Riku was next, he tried not to let any emotion show on his sea-foam eyes. Last, it was him. He got his body and hair washed up. The smell, it was a fruity smell, yet fresh, soft. It smelled good. To Cloud.

"Sorry, I accidentally used Olette's body wash on you, Cloud." Sora said with wide eyes.

"Your going to smell like a girl," Ventus and Roxas snickered while Riku smirked.

* * *

Psychotic: So how was it? I had to show you Leon's job, because it will be a bit important, but someone will be working there soon. XD Do you know who? O.o I hope it wasn't boring! DX

Midnight: I bet you're all dieing to know who will be working there. If you **r****eview** maybe she will update faster. People you all need to review.

Psychotic: I know there are more people reading this. So people if you want me to update soon less in a week or two. Then **REVIEW**! :P If I get enough **reviews** then i will update this week. maybe tomorrow, the day after tomorrow. It all depends on the reviews... XD Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

Psychotic: No one reviewed? O.o

Midnight: You were a bitchy demandin-gets hit by a stop sign-

Psychotic: I know I sounded a bit...mean. So I updated to see how many people are liking this story. I love you all, this story is getting hits and favs. Come on review! I own nothing.

Plushies!

Chapter 5

"**Cloud **could you help me with something…" Olette said looking on the floor shyly.

"Sure what is it?" Cloud asked looking at the brunette girl.

"I need to you to be my model for a music video, I'm doing on my computer class. I chose the song Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. I'm using Roxas and Ventus, along with Riku, Sora and my uncle. So…" Olette said trailing off.

"What's a music video?" Cloud asked with a questioning gaze.

Olette showed him and he was amazed. If he and Leon would be paired up, then hell yeah, he'll do it. What Olette told him was beyond weird. He had to dress up as a girl. He never thought that Olette was always picked on because of her many male friends. They all thought she was a slut and would bed anyone who will give her a good time. Whoever started that rumor would die.

"Sure. So Roxas is going to dress up as a girl too, huh." Cloud smirked. He would love to see his little brother wear a wig and a big dress.

"Cool, I'll call Axel and Pence to help me. Pence and I are partners for this project. It's our final before summer vacation. Its seventy-five percent of our grade." Olette said with a big smile on her face.

Cloud thought for a second. He was going to be dressed as a girl? A girl… was it good or bad? If Leon liked it, then well hell. He would be glad to dress as a girl. He didn't hear Olette explaining what his part would be.

"So do you like your part?" Olette asked looking up at Cloud.

"Yes, I'll take it." Cloud put a fist in the air. He would go to hell and back for this.

"Great. I'll be doing Sora's and Roxas's parts tomorrow." Olette smiled awfully sweet and she scrambled away she knew Cloud wasn't paying attention to her. So he will be surprised when his part comes up.

**It **was getting late when Leon got home. He went straight to the shower. Why is Bilanca talking to him now? She would greet him once in a while when he and Rinoa were going out. He suspected that Bilanca had a crush when he first started to work for Saïx three years ago. He was freshly out of high school and looking for a job. This was Axel's part time job when he was sixteen. Demyx and he began to work full time right out of high school. Demyx has been working there for two years now.

He got out of the shower to have a brunette girl right in front of him with the biggest smile in the world.

"Hi. Remember when I asked you for a favor and you promised me to help me with it." Olette said working her big eyes on him.

"I remember." Leon said.

"Well, I'm…"

Leon found it a bit funny, Cloud and Roxas were going to dress up as girls. This was too good to be true. He will definitely go along for the play. Would Cloud wear a wig? He didn't hear Olette finish as he thought.

Said brunette girl smirked. She knew her uncle wouldn't listen when she mentioned Cloud in girl clothes. "So is that a yes?" Olette asked innocently looking up at her uncle.

"Yep, I'll do it." Leon smiled and went his room.

He flopped on the bed taking a nap. He didn't notice a certain plushie sleeping on his bed. Unconsciously the plushie snuggled closer to the older man, while said older man hugged him.

**Sora **smirked when his sister told him that neither of them listened. He knew it would be to good to be true. He would be playing one of the main parts, Roxas would be as well. Leon and Cloud would have bigger roles than them.

"What part would I be in?" Riku asked wearing Leon's black shirt and shorts, sitting crossed legged on the couch.

"You get to be Sora's best friend that is turned evil. I will be using special effects when your part comes. I don't have anyone that looks like you. Sorry." Olette said with an apologetic look.

"It's alright. What will Axel do?" Roxas asked sitting next to her right, Ventus was sitting to her left on the floor and Sora was sitting next to Riku on the couch.

"He's a make-up artist. He will work on yours and Cloud's make up. He can do real cool faces, one time he did Sora as a girl and me a guy. It was weird, but still cool." Olette said scribbling down some notes.

"Pence will work the camera right?" Sora asked looking down at his sister.

"Yup, we have everything set up. All I need to do is go to his house and look for the camera that he lost. Sometimes he's so forgetful." Olette chatted away not realizing a pair of eyes glaring at the floor.

"Cool. Hey I was wandering, where would we be filming it?" asked Sora looking at Riku instead of his sister.

"We will be filming it by the beach and somewhere else." Olette smirked, pulling off a Leon smirk.

**Leon **woke up thirty minutes later to smell cooking down stairs. He shifted his body tangling his griever necklace with another one. He looked down to see a sleeping plushie right next to him. He almost screamed, almost. He held it in like a man, and gently pried the necklace off his own. He woke the sleeping plushie, said plushie yawned really wide showing his teeth. Leon thought it was cute. Who wouldn't want to hug a living Cloud plushie?

For the first time, Leon noticed different clothes on the plushie. They were almost like his own.

"Sorry, I came up here to think on Olette's mist vid." Cloud said looking up at Leon with a smile. It felt great sleeping with Leon.

"It's alright. And it's called a music video." Leon smirked at the plushie's choice of word.

"Leon stop harassing Cloud and get down to dinner." Zack smirked at the open door. He passed them when both males were sleeping extremely close to each other.

"I am not." Leon said rubbing his face with his large hands.

"What's harassing?" Cloud looked up to Leon with big, innocent, electric blue eyes.

One of these days those eyes are going to kill him.

"**Alright, **Roxas I need you to lay on the floor. Look unconscious, then Sora is coming to pick you up while shaking you awake. You won't wake up though. After a while I need you to give a ghost of a smile as Sora puts you on his chest." Pence said scribbling down while looking at Roxas.

Roxas wore a dark grey skirt with a slit to one side exposing a thigh, under the skirt was a very short black shorts, he wore a sleeveless tank top with a black leather necklace, and deep blue tear drop matching his eyes. A red bow was tied to his left arm, a short blond hair wig that was in pig tails, the make-up just consisted of heavy mascara and light eyeliner making their eyes pop out more. Roxas wore a bit of lip-gloss, because Axel would have thought it looked funny. In reality, it made him look very sexy in his green eyes.

Sora wore a weird outfit consisted of a red suit, a white-grey short sleeve jacket with blue trimmings, gloves, and yellow shoes. He also wore a red ribbon on his left arm. Only his wasn't noticeable. He also wore mascara and eyeliner to make his deep-blue eyes pop out from his slightly tan face.

Olette was where Roxas was pouting, she tried to comfort the pouting teen.

"Why can't you be the main girl?" Roxas asked still pouting.

"Because, I don't have a twin." Olette said with a thankful smile. "Besides, you look much better in that necklace. My eyes would totally clash with blue."

"You owe me." Roxas said crossing his arms half glaring at her.

"As you do me. When did I decide to be in this?" Ventus stomped his way towards them. He wore the same exact clothes as Roxas did.

"Oh good, you're here. I'll tell Axel to tie you up with the see-through rope. You know you will be falling right?" Pence said looking at his clipboard. He grabbed his camera and took pictures of Olette, Roxas and Ventus with surprise looks.

"What if I really fell for real?" Ventus gulped looking scared all of the sudden.

"Nonsense, I made sure I put the air bed in the right spot this time. Its not my fault that Hayner ended up in the hospital all because he decided to play jump house on the bed." Pence said in his defense.

"This time." Olette and Sora said.

"What are you all doing?" Leon asked as he walked to the garage seeing twin girls. "Do I want to know what is going on."

"Yes, you have to be in the video." Olette and Pence smiled real wide.

"If I watch, will you all leave me alone." Leon said.

Two identical smiles nodded really fast and pulled him to sit down. Leon noticed the garage turned into an art jungle, courtesy of Sora. It looked almost real, the flowers looked like they are alive and a healthy breeze was making them sway slightly.

Leon watched as Sora, the hero, was sitting down on a huge trunk with lots of fake leaves and weird stars stuck on the sides. Pence and Olette would make that look more realistic. Sora and Roxas were sitting down while Riku was standing to the side…

Leon watched as Sora fought invisible things with his sword. He ran up to where the forest was-which was almost their backyard- and saw Roxas on the floor one hand on his chest and the other on the floor.

Leon was so getting into this that he didn't notice Cloud come out and sat right in front of him. He saw Sora have a panic look as he held Roxas to his chest. He closed his eyes giving Roxas a kiss on the forehead. Leon almost missed Roxas's ghost smile crossing his baby face.

"And that's wrap. Good job everyone." Olette and Pence cheered. Sora smiled as he stood in the background with Riku.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow at school Olette, Sora. Bye." Pence left waving with a smile looking at Olette.

"Bye!" Olette and Sora said.

Leon was amazed at Olette's and Pence's work, when he was about to ask what will his part be? A villain like Riku or a hero like Sora. Olette had said that his part is one of the big ones. He watched as Cloud smoothly got up without any trouble with his crossed legs. He whipped his invisible dirt and move to smile down at him.

"Aren't you getting up?" Cloud smiled down.

The sun's warm light cascaded down to Cloud making him more beautiful. A golden halo adorned his golden-hair making him look like a portrait. His breath was caught in his throat when Cloud's soft-probably, petal-like- lips smiled down at him making him look vulnerable.

All had to come to a sad ending when Reno ran with a panicked look on his face. He stopped in front of them out of breath.

"Yuffie-missing-" Reno was panting, cheeks flushed.

"What?" Aerith asked coming to get Leon and Cloud for a snack.

"Yuffie went to the store, but she never came back. It's been six hours." Reno said in a panic voiced.

Leon thought it was weird. Yuffie and Vincent live just around the corner to the store, why would she take six hours.

"She probably found an old friend and is spending some time with her." Aerith said hoping it was just that and not something bad.

"No! You don't get it. A woman said she was following this fat dude looking like she was in a trance. Her eyes were glazed, and no emotion showed on her face." Reno said pulling his hair.

"Where is Vincent?" Leon asked.

"He is turning the city upside down looking for his pregnant fiancé!" Demyx said running to them. Zexion on his tracks.

"Shit. What could have happened…" Aerith said with a worried look. She saw her kids, and the others coming out to see what was the commotion about.

"Mom, what happened?" Sora asked looking worried.

"Yuffie went missing. I hope it was just a friend and not someone kidnapping her." The older woman said hugging Sora for comfort.

"The woman described a fat man, with a logo on it. If Reno would have stayed and listen maybe we would have found her by now." Zexion glared at Reno.

"Did you call the police?" Olette asked from next to Leon. She was hugging him trying to keep calm.

"The police won't help. They said it has to take a full twenty-four hour until the person is claimed 'missing'." Demyx hissed.

"According to the woman, the man works at Pete's Pizza, or something like that." Zexion said before anyone ran like a moron looking for Yuffie all in the wrong places.

"Let's go!" Sora said walking out.

"Not you young man. You're staying here, what if it's dangerous." Aerith grabbed Sora from his short-sleeved jacket hood. "That includes you too Olette."

"Damn it." Olette scowled.

"Let's go. I'll take Leon, Cloud, Riku and Zexion. The others stay here." Zack said. "Reno once we leave lock all the doors and windows. Pete's Pizza thing doesn't live far from here."

With that, said males all left to go look for Yuffie.

**Yuffie **was sitting down to a chair, hands and feet tied up to the chair. A black cauldron sat right in front of her. It smelled of death and rotten flesh. She held back the vile that wanted to come out of her mouth.

"Someone's awake."

Yuffie turned to look at a tall slender woman with a black robe. She snorted at the woman's choice of hats, and that weird outfit. Green smoke was coming from the cauldron making it look almost black, she tried to look to see what was inside the thing. If this was some kind of sick joke, then it's far from funny.

"What do think you're doing? I will murder you once I get out of here. Or my husband will probably get you first." Yuffie muttered the last sentence to herself.

Maleficent stood behind the cauldron with an evil smirk, her snake-eyes looking at Yuffie. Oh this will be fun to suck all of her pureness and leave her like an empty shell. Once the pureness comes out and inside the cauldron, then her staff will appear. She can take more pureness and make her staff stronger.

"Silence. I will start by taking your pure heart." Maleficent smirked. She began to chant in Latin.

Yuffie felt something inside getting all into a small ball. She hoped her unborn child will be fine.

**Leon** stood in front of Pete's Pizza, the sign read closed. He watched Vincent calmly walk up to the door and kicked it open. Zexion came to inspect the inside. The lights were all out. Zack came inside, Riku and Cloud right behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud saw a dark green glow from under the door. Then it dimmed a little bit.

"There!" Cloud whispered.

They went inside, opening the door as quiet as possible. Leon cringed when Zack was making a face to sneeze. He quickly covered his nose, but Cloud sneezed instead. They ran down stairs when they heard a scream, Yuffie's scream.

"Yuffie-" Vincent was cut short when he saw Yuffie glow white.

Cloud and Riku gasped, right in front of Yuffie was Maleficent with a black stick. Yuffie was glowing white, and looking terrified by the looks of it, Maleficent hasn't done anything to the woman, yet.

"Maleficent!" Cloud shouted and pulled his necklace off revealing his Buster sword.

"Look who came to the rescue. All we need is four more people, then it's a party. Don't you think princess." Maleficent smirked at the once princess.

"Get them." The green-skinned woman summoned Heartless from the shadows.

Riku was on Cloud's back with his Way to Dawn sword. Two against a dozen is not a fair game, but who said Maleficent was fair? Cloud ran at his fastest speed to a Heartless, he took down three with one swing. Riku jumped up in the air and sliced down one of the bigger Heartless.

Leon watched in amazement when he saw Cloud moving with grace. His attention moved back to Maleficent, she had the black long stick inside the cauldron. She spoke in some foreign language, leaving her stick to stand upon it's own. He then saw something that would only happen in the movies, Yuffie's white glowing all gathered into a small white ball right in the middle of her chest. The ball went flying at full speed to the stick leaving Yuffie unconscious.

* * *

Psychotic: Is this the end of Yuffie? DX

Midnight: Do you guys want to know? (waking up from her coma)

Wolf: Why don't you review. Let's see if this heartless girl will actually kill Yuffie. DX

Midnight: _**Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Psychotic: Thank you reviews, I love all of you all. ^_^ Oh and Wolf you are going to die, bastard.

Midnight: Well, you will find out what happens to...-looks at Wolf-

Wolf: -holding a flashlight under his face while the lights are off and ignoring his possible death- Yuffie...

Psychotic: Come my lovelies and review. :3 I own nothing but the plot.

Midnight and Wolf: -off into a corner whispering-

Plushies!

Chapter 6

**Leon **saw Yuffie lying down on the floor, fainted, she looked extremely pale. He wanted to help them, but he didn't have any magical powers. He stared as Riku was sliced on his shoulder by one of those weird creatures with armor. Maleficent smirked and slowly walked up to them, her fangs shined when the swords clanked together. She went to chant something and everyone froze that was inside the room.

"Cloud, Riku. How about you become my minions and together we could rule the world." Maleficent asked looking smug.

Cloud shook his head as a black smoke wrapped around his legs. His eyes traveled to see Vincent frozen solid as he held Yuffie close to his chest, Leon and Zack stood together with frozen expressions showing of shock, the others held the same expression as the rest. Riku gritted his teeth as his body just laid there, his blood even stopped coming-which was a good thing. His aqua eyes glared at Maleficent when she had Cloud up in the air unable to move. Sweat covered his forehead as Maleficent smirked, she showed her ugly fangs and slowly went close to him her teeth about to bite his sensitive, pale skin when a Heartless stood in front of her when someone was about to attack her.

"Get your disgusting fangs off my brother," Ventus glared as his Wayward Wind collide with another Heartless.

Roxas was attacking Heartless, blood splashed him, he didn't look disgusted. He has done this so many times that it wasn't even funny anymore, his Oblivion and Oathkeeper resting on his hands. He saw Heartless coming to Leon and slashed him in half right in front of the man, who might now be scarred. Cloud tried his best to struggle out of Maleficent's black smoke as he regain his feelings. In the corner of his eyes he saw Sora and Axel right behind the door that lead to the front. He would have a serious conversation with that boy about the dangers of this woman, if he lives.

Ventus tried to slice Maleficent in the face he watched as she flew back both hands and knees on the wall looking up at him, Ven glared and tried to follow her with his sword. He smirked when he had her right where he needed her to be, his smile faltered when he saw that she planned this and moved out-of-the-way. His sword was stuck to the cement wall, he was half hanging on to it, he growled and tried his best to free his sword. He looked behind him as Maleficent threw a black ball that had lightning surrounding it. Ventus closed his eyes.

Cloud ran to his brother and threw his body forward taking Van and the now free sword to the floor. He covered his brother's body with his own as small, sharp rocks flew everywhere. Cuts appeared on their skin, smoke appeared covering the room in smoke. He coughed trying to breathe fresh air, all he inhaled was more cement smoke. He saw someone in front of him, he thought it was Maleficent and was about to attack when strong arms held him against an even stronger chest both landing on the floor just as another black ball tried to hit them. Cloud looked up to see Leon, he had a small blush on his cheeks and struggled away from his body.

Maleficent was about to use her new staff when someone jumped in and grabbed it running for cover. She glared as Sora smirked and stuck his tongue out making a goofy face. He waved the staff side to side, Maleficent saw red. She charged after him with her Heartless.

"You must want to die," she screamed.

"Not today, I actually want to lose my virginity before death," Sora whispered the last thought with a small blush.

"Give me the staff," she inched forward slowly.

Sora saw this and quickly threw it to Axel, who had the biggest smug on his face. Cloud thought that they wanted to die if they're playing with Maleficent like that. Why didn't he just do that from the beginning, oh yeah she wasn't distracted like she was a while ago. He saw Maleficent's hand glow a nasty green color, he swallowed and threw his arms up. Axel saw him and slightly nodded while looking at the woman so he won't give anything away. He was going to throw it to the right Maleficent threw herself to the right, but Axel threw it the opposite way.

Cloud reached his slender arms and was about to get it when black-green smoke grabbed the stick and made Cloud fall on his butt. He scowled and glared at the women who had a huge smirk on her pale-green face. Maleficent began to laugh as in a nasty witches laugh. He then saw what made his heart almost stop beating, Olette was on top of a bunch of stacked up boxes. She sneaked down hiding something on her messenger bag, she sneaked down and used all her might to push the boxes to the laughing woman. Successfully, she did and the boxes surprised Maleficent. She gasped and dropped the staff, Olette took the opportunity and grabbed it when the boxes made a huge mess. Pete was trying to look for anyone who survived. He watched as the girl held the wand with a proud smile, he sweat-dropped and went after it.

Leon and Cloud battled their way towards the dusty boxes, they got out of it and swam towards where Vincent and Yuffie's body were.

"Take Yuffie out of here, we will bring back whatever Maleficent stole from her," Cloud said with wide eyes.

Vincent nodded and left the scene promising a slow death once his other self awakens and is out for blood. Cloud watched him leave with a satisfied smile, he glanced up to see Zack holding Sora with a protective and yet glaring look. Axel and Roxas popped up with a sigh of relief, Riku came out with Zexion who looked like hell just unleashed-which that just happened. His blood froze when Pete sneaked behind Olette, he was about to shout when the man threw his heavy body down towards the girl. She looked up when something shadowed her, she didn't even have time to scream when Pete landed on the girl.

Zack and Sora both cried for the girl, Leon had shock written all over his face, Roxas and Axel looked like they've seen something they wished never to see again, Zexion fainted, and where was Ven? He didn't have time to react when Pete stood up with a proud look on his idiotic face. Yet, no Olette? Maleficent appeared when her body was thrown to the top of the pool of boxes. Ventus appeared looking livid, he glared at Pete and grabbed the staff knocking Pete with his sword. He then threw the wand to Cloud, he caught it and saw as Ven dived back into the pool.

"Give me back my staff," Maleficent roared, as green flames came from the sword.

"No," Cloud took the small light-green ball and stepped on it making something glow.

Ven came back up to the surface with Olette who had bruises on her pale skin, blood oozed down from her forehead. They were basically standing next to Cloud when the older blonde broke the small ball. Something white came from the shredded pieces, Cloud gently took it in his hands. They got what they need. Now they have to get out before Maleficent goes all psychotic (heh) on them. He saw as the woman ran towards them with an almost floating speed, Cloud gave the small white ball with a halo around it to Olette who still looked like she had been through hell and back.

"We need to go," Roxas whispered to the others.

"I thought you will just kill her off, then we get married live happily ever after with fifty kids," Axel said in a sarcastic voice. Roxas glared as he picked up some of the hints the red-head was sending him.

"What's the plan?" Zack asked looking at his daughter who was still in the arms of Ven.

"First we get Zexion out of here, then you both along with Leon. We'll distract her." Roxas explained as he formed a plan.

"Bastards, I will kill all you. I have no mercy on your stupid souls," Maleficent chanted a spell. Cloud knowing it. He ran with his Buster sword, Riku and Roxas after him.

Cloud striked her stomach as Riku did her leg and Roxas sliced he arm open, not cutting it off, but black-blood burst out of her arm. She screamed and fell to one knee, she glared at them, then at Ven holding Olette. She smirked a maniac smirk as a black smoke surrounded her, Pete followed quickly after. Both disappeared with the black smoke.

"Damn, what the fuck is she planning?" Roxas asked no one.

"I have a bad feeling," Zack gulped walking to them.

"We should leave before the police comes," Sora piped up looking around the messy room.

"Yeah, we still have to return this to Yuffie," Olette said in a slightly shaky voice.

Cloud didn't blame her, she almost died inside the water of boxes. He made his Buster sword back into a necklace and put it back on, the others copied him. They slowly left, the stars shined their way back home. Leon glancing every so often to Cloud who looked extremely injured, he felt useless somehow. He couldn't even fight to save his little sister. He sighed and stepped closer to Cloud who had a blank look on his face.

**"Sora,** Olette you are in so much-" Aerith stopped her ranting as she saw all of their bloodied bodies. She gasped and opened the door to let them all in, she nearly fainted at the sight of her children. "Vincent arrived with Yuffie, what happened?"

Cloud took the small ball out of Olette's hands and went to go to the livingroom, he kneeled down and was about to put the small ball inside the girl when it shocked him. Wide-eyed, he looked at everyone who had that same expression.

"What just happened?" Leon asked.

"I can't, I'm not a Cetera..." Cloud trailed off.

"Only a Cetera can put them back to their rightful bodies, they are very rare now a days." Roxas said looking sad remembering Aeris.

"Maybe Aerith can do it," Riku spoke after a while of silence.

"Great idea," Roxas and Ven said at the same time.

"Me?" Aerith asked, "I'll do it," she said after looking at Vincent's face.

She took the small orb in her hands and watched it float right in the air were her two hands were around it as if she was catching it when it fell on her palms. Something went inside of her, she ignored it and gently placed the glowing ball inside Yuffie's almost purple body. It went inside just fine without a shock at all. All they needed to do was that. Cloud didn't know what was going to happen now.

* * *

Psychotic: Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be out before next weekend, hopefully. o_ou

Midnight: Please R&R.

Psychotic: The reason why I haven't updated is I had so many probelms right now, school and work. O.O

Wolf: Someone's in trouble... R&R people! :)


End file.
